Tales of Emerald Eyes
by Red-eyed Warrior4
Summary: After losing their parents in the Blood Purge two friends embark on a amazing adventure to get revenge for their parents and find the Centurion cores to awaken Ratatosk. With the help of some new friends they will go on an adventure unlike any other... Emil/RatatoskXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Burning

Me: Hi readers, welcome to my fanfic. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle when you review.

Ratatosk: Why would they be gentle? Your story's going to suck anyways.

Me: Shut up you jerk! My story isn't going to suck!

Ratatosk: *Smirks* Yes it will and you know it!

Me: *Smirks evilly* Oh I guess it will suck, know why?

Ratatosk: *Tiles head* Why?

Me: Because it has you in it! *starts to laugh really hard*

Ratatosk: Why you…! *Takes out a tomato*

Me: *Runs away in pure terror* Emil, hurry up and do the disclaimer!

Ratatosk: Get back here! *Runs after author*

Emil: *Sighs* The Red Eyed Warrior doesn't own Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World or anything associated with it. The only thing she owns is her Crystal and any other OCs she uses. Please enjoy the story! *Goes to help author*

The sword landed on the ground with a thump, followed by its master who was on her knees panting hard. Crystal had been practicing in the forest near her hometown, Palmacosta, since noon. The sky was dark and a few stars was doting the sky; the air around her had turned cold. Crystal shivered at the temperature change. _Well I guess its time to head back__**.**_ She thought. She slowly got to her feet ignoring the protest of her sore muscles. She lifted her head toward the sky as the cold wind cooled her down.

She took a deep breath and froze, "Is that smoke?" she wondered aloud. She looked around for the source of the smoke and spotted a patch of very dark smoke hanging lazily in the sky. Panic started to rise inside her but she fought it down, it was probably just coincidence that the smoke was above her hometown, Palmacosta. She took a calming breath and began to run toward town.

Terror pulsed through her when she stepped into Palmacosta; flames ate away at the old fashion buildings that made up the costal town. Smoke and ashes floated in the air around her which made it hard for her to breath. She continued to run through the burning town in search of her mother, her new friend, or the attackers.

"Mother, where are you?!" Crystal called as she got closer to her home. Then she heard footsteps behind her; she turned and was face to face with Lloyd Irving!

"Lloyd Irving! What are you doing here?!" She asked in shock. Instead of answering her question he narrowed his eyes and pulled out two swords which gleamed in the firelight of a nearby building. "Your town has aided the Vanguard in an attempt to rebel against the church of Martel! The punishment for this crime is death!" Lloyd shouted as he ran forward to attack Crystal. She screamed and ran as fast as she could away from her attacker. After what seemed like hours of running aimlessly though town Crystal finally stop to catch her breath.

"Mother, where are you?" She whispered as she stood up. A silent tear ran down her face as she slowly made her way through town. When she reached the center of the town she started to feel uneasy like she was being watched. "…" Her ears twitched at the nearby sound of voices; she started to look around for the source of the voices and spotted three people. Two of them were clearly injured, one of them was a women and the other was a man. A boy about her about her age was kneeled in front of them. Crystal gasped and ran forward when she realized who they were; the women, Lana, and the man, Raysol were her neighbors. There son Emil was her friend, but she hasn't seen him in months. When she got closer she heard Lana talking.

"You must run and live Emil…you must go to Luin… where your Aunt lives… hurry…" Lana said weakly. Then her small hand slipped out of her son's and she became still. "Mom…mom!" Emil said sadly.

"Emil…" Crystal said sadly. The blond boy looked up at Crystal with a questioning look.

"Who are you…?" He asked her. Crystal was taken aback; she knew she had been gone for a while, but not long enough for him to forget about her!

"What do you mean 'Who are you?'? I'm your friend, I'm Crystal!" Crystal said in a hurt voice. Emil looked at the ground deep in thought. Then he looked back at her relief written on his face.

"Crystal I'm sorry I thought you died too! Plus we haven't seen each other in a while." Emil said with apologetic look on his face.

"It's ok Emil no harm done." Crystal said. Then she looked back the burning buildings and Emil's parents they were both gone now; her home, her mother, her new friends they were all gone. She felt tears make their way down her cheeks but she swapped them away. She had to stay strong for her friend. Besides she had only lived in Palmacosta for a few months before moving again.

"Crystal we should go. Lloyd could come back any minute." Emil spat Lloyds name out like it was poisonous but she couldn't blame him, she was pissed at him too.

"You don't mind if I go with you?" Crystal asked tilting her head.

"Of course I don't mind you are my friend after all and besides I don't really want to go alone." Emil said sheepishly as a slight blush crept across his face.

Her face reddened just a little. "We should get going Emil."

"Right…Let's go."

Crystal's P.O.V.

The ride to Luin was long and uneventful. Emil and I hardly spoke the whole ride! I guess we were still pretty shaken up over what happen to Palmacosta. After what seemed like months of riding we finally arrived in Luin. The town wasn't very big; it only had the basic things a town usually has. I hope we get to look around soon!

"Hey, Emil where dose your Aunt live?" I asked him. He responded by grabbing my hand and leading me to a nearby to story building.

"That's her house at the top." He said with a small smile as he pointed to the small wooden house at the top. I smiled back; _it feels good to see him happy…wait what am I thinking!_ I shake my head to clear it. _Stupid thoughts, they're trying to confuse me. _Emil gave me a raised an eyebrow at me then shrugged.

"Well come on, let's go." I said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. When I looked at him his cheeks were kind of red and I had to stop myself from laughing.

"What's wrong Emil your face is red." I teased. His face fell into a pout and his face got even redder.

"Hey stop picking on me!" He said.

"Fine I'll stop." I said and I smiled a little

"Good." He said in triumph. I grinned at him and by that time we were at the front door. I let go of his hand and knocked on the door. After a few minutes we heard movement on the other side of the door then it opened, a young women with light red hair stood in front of us. We just stood there looking at each other as if we were scared to talk. Then the young women broke the silence.

"May I help you?" She asked in a worried voice. Emil and I glanced at each other then Emil stepped up to her.

"Were looking for a woman named Flora, that's you right?" He asked.

"Yes I'm Flora, and you are…?"

"I'm Emil your nephew and this is my friend Crystal." Emil explained. I looked up when he said his name and I pushed my black heir out of my emerald eyes. "It's nice to meet you." I said as I extend my left hand. Flora looked at it, "Um… Nice to meet you too." She said hesitantly as she took my hand and shook it. "Palmacosta has been attacked and our parents were killed in the attack…" Emil trailed off. "We were wondering if we could stay with you." I finish for Emil.

"So Lana is died…" She asked as she looked at the ground sadly. We copied her action: "Yes…" I said simply. She sighed, "W…well why don't you come in." She said a little nervously._ What is she so nervous about?_ I thought as I played with my blood red butterfly pendent that was around my neck. I shrugged the thought away; "Maybe she's still flustered about meeting us…" I mumbled to myself. Emil shot a confused glance at me, "Why are you talking to yourself Crystal?" He asked with a slight smile on his face. I looked up at him, "Huh? Oh… um…" I stammered and a small blush dusted my face. His smile widened, "Come on let's go inside." He said. I nodded; "Right I'm coming" I said and followed him into the house.

Me: Well thats the end of that chapter hope you enjoyed it!

Ratatosk: *mumbles*

Me: Be quiet you!

Emil: Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I would like to start off by thanking those of you that reviewed my story! :) The review meant a lot to me.

Richter: Are you ever going to start the second chapter?

Me: When did you get here Richter?!

Richter: Stop yelling! You almost busted my eardrum! *Rubs ear*

Ratatosk: *whispers* Now you see how I feel.

Me: *glares* what was that Ratatosk?

Ratatosk & Richter: *sweatdrops* Nothing!

Me: Good that's what I thought.

Ratatosk: *Mumbles*

Me: *takes out a tomato*

Ratatosk: *looks at tomato in fear* Fine I'll stop!

Me: Richter, do the disclaimer!

Richter: NO!

Me:*tosses tomato threateningly and smirks*

Richter: *sighs* The Red Eyed Warrior doesn't own anything in this story except her OC and her plot twists…

Chapter 2: New home, new adventure

The first few months after our arrival was good but everything changed as time went on, especially after we met Emil's uncle Alba. He is my new definition of evil because of the way he treated us. For some strange reason hated us and he treated us like dirt. Every time we didn't do something perfectly he would yell at us or worse hit us, mainly Emil. I guess since I'm a girl I don't get hit as much, except when I try to defend Emil. Poor Emil… he has changed so much since we started living in Luin. He's so shy now, he won't talk as much, and worse of all he want stand up for himself. Flora was pretty nice to us but she had her days too. The thing that burned me up the most was she didn't even try to stop her husband from beating Emil! But one day everything changed…

The night before went the way it always did, we did our chores, endured Alba's yelling, then we went to bed. But went I got into bed I tossed and turned which was unusual for me unless I had _**that **_dream again. After a while I finally managed to fall into an uneasy sleep…

*Dream*

When I opened my eyes I was in a large room. The room itself was dark red and it had a huge door in the front. I looked around the room and noticed deep, dark trenches on either side of the walkway. The rest of the room was pretty dark so I couldn't see anything else. I felt something shift beside me and when I glanced over to see what it was I found myself staring into a pair of ruby red eyes but I couldn't make out his face. I try to look away but my body would not obey my commands and it moved on its own. I feel my lips move up into a smile. The door that was on the fount of the room began creaked open. Our heads snapped toward it and saw two men standing in front of us. By that time my eyesight starred to fade until everything was a blur. I tried to rub them to clear them but my body still wouldn't obey me so I gave up. The person beside me stiffened slightly and my muscles tensed as well.

"Humans…" I sneered, my lips moving on their own and I felt the faceless man nodded. We glared down at the pair with hate filled eyes.

"Summon Spirit Ratatosk!" one of them shouted. I tried to rub my eyes again. Then my hearing when fuzzy and I couldn't make out what they were saying. _Damn it! _I thought frustrated. I sat there cursing myself while they talked and my hearing started to come back little by little. My hearing came back just enough to hear a little of their conversation.

"SILENCE!" Ratatosk bellowed and he attack one of the men. "See, the world is better off with one less parasite." He smirked as he looked at the motionless boy. The other man shook with anger and grief. Without warning he suddenly lashed out at me! I gasped and reached down to get my sword but it was stuck! "Damn it!" I shouted out of fear.

"Move out of the way you fool!" Ratatosk yelled as he pushed me out of the way. In my subconscious brain I was panicking. _Why is this happening! _I thought as Ratatosk fell to the ground with a grunt of pain. "Ratatosk, NO!" I yelled and every when black.

********End of Dream*********

My eyes shot open and I gasped. I was shivering; I blinked and placed my hand on my forehead. _Why do I keep having that dream? _I thought as I looked around my room. _The only thing I remember from it is __**his**__ eyes…_I look over to see Emil's sleeping form;_ Good, Emil still asleep…_ I sighed and rubbed my eyes. _I need more sleep…_I thought as I lay back down and went back to sleep.

_Arooooo…_ I jumped out of my dreamless sleep and tilted my head, "What in the world was that?!" I mumbled. I looked at Emil to see if he was awake only to find him staring at me. "Did you hear that?" We asked each other. "Opps… sorry…" We said in unison.

"Maybe we should check it out?" I suggested.

"Sure, let's go." He replied.

************* Emil's P.O.V***************

Crystal, are you ok? You look kind of pale." I asked as we walked out of our room.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine." She replied as opened the dining room door. I gave her a worried look; she smiled at me and walked through the door. "G-good morning Aunt Flora." I said. _Arrooooo… _"That howl…" Crystal mumbled, she looked at me and I nodded to her to show that I heard it too.

"Monsters have been going down to the lakebed since dawn!" Flora snapped. I recoiled and looked at the floor, "I'm sorry…" I mumbled.

"Why are you apologizing?" Flora asked harshly. I hear Crystal growl beside me and I tensed up at the sound.

"…Um…" I stammered still looking at the floor. Flora looked at me annoyed, "Despicable child, always so indecisive. Your hardly like Lana at all, you must take after Raysol." Flora said half to herself. I looked at her then back down. "I'm sorry." I said again.

Crystal put a comforting hand on my shoulder; I looked at her and smiled. We walked of the house and Crystal looked at me with a sympathetic look, "Emil, why do you always let everyone push you around?" Crystal asked as we walked.

"I… I don't know." I replied unable to meet her eyes. "Emil…" she sighed and looked down at the ground. _Arrooooo… _Crystal tilted her head, "It sounds like it's coming from the Fountain Plaza." She concluded and we started walking toward the Fountain Plaza.

We got to the Fountain Plaza in time to see a man and a women bowing to the statue on top of the fountain. We stopped in front of the statue and glared up at it; the statue was a young man with spiky hair. "Lloyd…" Crystal whispered, angry venom dripped from his name. I continued to glare up at the statue and I scoffed at it, we both hated Lloyd because he burned our village and killed our parents for the church.

"Hey, we saw that!" A voice said from behind us. We whipped around to see Data and Moll glaring at us. I shrank back a little but Crystal stood tall and glared back at them.

"What are you glaring at?! You're just mad because Lloyd the Great restored our town to its former beauty!" Data yelled at her. She scoffed at him, "Bow to Lloyd the Great!" Moll shouted.

"No, we won't" Crystal said stubbornly. The twins looked surprised for a second but regained their composure soon after. "Fine, if you won't bow then we'll just have to make you!" Data said with an evil smirk; then he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her forcing her to the ground. She cried out in pain and tried to fight her way out of his grip.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" She shouted as she struggled. I watch helplessly as they did this. "S…stop it! Leave her alone!" I shouted and I took a step toward them.

"If you want us to leave her alone then pledge your allegiance to Lloyd the Great!" They said in unison. I looked down at the ground, "Emil, don't do it!" Crystal shouted still struggling. I hesitated, _What should do? If I don't do something they might hurt Crystal! _

"Come on, let's hear it!" The twins said holding their hands to their ears. I shook my head, "No, I won't! I'll NEVER swear allegiance to that murderer!" I shouted angrily. The twins let go of Crystal and took a step back with a surprised look on their faces'. Crystal, on the other hand, looked proud of me!

"We heard that!" they said in unison.

"So that's how you really feel, huh?" Data said. My eyes widened, "N…no! That's not what I meant to say!" I cried in fear. Moll took a step toward me, "Shut up, you monster! Will teach you a lesson!" Moll said as he pushed me to the ground and I shouted in surprise. Data grabbed Crystal to prevent her from helping me.

"Emil!" She shouted as pushed Data away from her, and then she looked up in surprise. I looked up to see a man standing behind me. He held out a hand to help me up and I took it. The man was tall; he had light red hair, and green eyes. He wore a black coat with a collar and a white shirt under it; he had black pants and boots. He carried a sword with a red handle on his back and a round axe type weapon on his side. "Get lost!" he yelled at Data and Moll. They let go of Crystal and stepped back wide-eyed.

"W…who the heck are you?!" One twin shouted.

"I said get lost!" the red head shouted. After a glance at Crystal and me they ran off. After they ran off Crystal turned to the man wide-eyed, "Thank you." She said with a weird look on her face, it looked liked she was trying to remember something. He turned to her with matching expression, but it went away as soon as it came. He nodded to her and turned back to me, "You… You're…" He mumbled with a shocked expression.

"Y…yes?" I asked nervously. _What is it? _I thought worried. He looked at me a moment longer then he started to leave, "Never mind, you should start standing up for yourself." And with that he walked off.

Me: Well that's chapter two, Hope you enjoyed it!

Richter: Sure took you long enough…

Me: Shut up! Anyways, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Ok I'm going to try something a little different to day. Someone suggested that I try writing from Richter's P.O.V. and I thought it would be fun so I decided to try it. So instead of Emil's or Crystal's P.O.V. in the beginning it will be Richter's.

Richter: …Just get on with the story already…

Me: *Sighs* Fine, Lloyd, do the disclaimer!

Lloyd: *Blinks* Um…OK? The Red Eyed Warrior doesn't own Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World, she only owns her OC.

Richter's P.O.V.

"You…You're…" I mumbled. I could hardly believe my eyes, it was _**him**_. _But how?_ I glanced at the girl. _I recognize the girl as well…_ I quickly reorganized my face so that it was blank, "Never mind, you know you should stand up for yourself." With out glancing back I walked away from the two kids.

"Why are they here?" I mumbled as I walked around Luin. I growled out loud, _this is so frustrating..! _I sighed and stopped in front of a statue. I stared at it deep in thought, _that girl…she doesn't seem to remember anything. _I sighed and shook my head. _Maybe if I study her and the boy more I'll get some answers… _I sighed and began to stare off into space again.

Crystal's P.O.V.

(Back in front of the fountain)

I sighed in relief as the red head left, "Man, I'm glad that's over!" I glanced at Emil who was looking at the ground, "I didn't get to thank him…" He said sadly. "Well let's go find him so you can thank him." I said as I pulled him in the direction the man went.

"Emil?" I ask suddenly.

"What is it Crystal?" He said and he glanced at me.

"Remember when I told you take I had amnesia?" He thought for a second then nodded. "Well, I think I remembered something."

"Really?! That's great Crystal!" he said excitedly.

I looked down at the ground, "Yeah…" I said worried. Emil turned to me with concerned eyes, "What's wrong, you sound worried."

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just a tired." I lied. I didn't want to tell Emil about my dream yet. He shot me a worried look but he didn't say anything. As we walked I stopped suddenly and Emil ran into me since he was walking behind me. I stood there for a few seconds; Emil went around me and stared at me. "Darn it, I forgot to do something!" I shouted.

Emil jumped back with a startled cry and stared at me wide eyed, "W…what is it C…crystal?" he asked in a scared voice.

"Oh sorry, did I scare you?" I asked and I tried to hold down a laugh.

"Yeah…a little…" he ducked his head in embarrassment. I smiled at him apologetically and I rubbed the back of my neck. "So, what did you forget to do?" Emil asked after a moment.

"I need to go to the weapon shop."

"Why would you need to go to the weapon shop?"

I looked at him and sweat dropped, "Well, I don't know. What do you think I need from the weapon shop?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Your going to buy a weapon, aren't you?"

"Yep, I need to buy a weapon so I can practice."

"Oh, ok."

*Skit* ^Sword Fighter? ^

Emil: Hey Crystal, I was wondering, are you good with a sword?

Crystal: Hmm… I'm still a beginner.

Emil: But when you came to Palmacosta you had already taken classes and almost two years ago.

Crystal:*Shrugs* that doesn't mean I'm not a beginner, Plus I haven't practiced in a few months so I don't know how good I am now.

Emil: Oh, ok. *question mark*

Crystal: *Sighs*

*End of Skit*

We walked in silence until we reached the item shop/mayor's house. I spotted the guy we were looking for; he was standing in front of one of the many 'Heroes of Regeneration' status scattered around town. The statue was made out of silver metal and they sat on blocks made out of bricks.

"Hey Emil, I see the guy we were looking for." I said. He looked at me and I pointed to the guy. Emil's gaze followed my pointed finger; once he spotted him I told Emil that I was going to the weapon shop and left.

When I walked into the weapon shop I said hello to the owner and started wandering around. I let my mind wander back to the dream I had last night it felt like I was really there. _It was a memory, I'm sure of it! _I determined voice in the back of my head. I shook my head to clear it, _It sucks that I can't remember a lot of it though; I can only remember eyes. _After a bit more wondering around I found a sword that I liked and some clothing to replace the ones Flora gave me. I walked out of the store with a plain long sword with a black handle; it had a chain attached to the handle and a black holder. My new cloths consisted of a chain mail with a purple sleeveless shirt; the shirt was mostly purple with blue sleeves that weren't attached to the shirt. I also bought blue fingerless gloves, cream colored leggings (a/n: Like the ones Link wears in The Legend of Zelda games if you've played them.) and soft leather boots. _Well there goes the money I earned in Palmacosta. _

"Well I better find Emil now" I mumbled to myself. I put my new equipment in my bag and started walking back to where I left Emil. As I walked the sound of Alba's voice drifted to my pointed ears and I froze, "Oh man, he's not around here is he?!" I panicked and looked around. "What do you want? Get the hell out of here, you little nuisance!" I swirled around and saw Alba shouted Emil who was cowering under his glare.

"I…I'm sorry…" Emil said bowing his head. Alba shouted at Emil again but I wasn't listening anymore; anger pulsed through me and before I knew it I was standing between Alba and Emil. I glared at Alba, _That was the last straw, he's yelled at Emil for the last time._ I thought furiously.

"What, do you want to get yelled at too?" Alba said, but his voice wavered in shock. I scowled at him, "I'm tired of you yelling at Emil all the time! What the hell has he ever done to you?!" I yelled.

Alba's eyed widen and his mouth hung open; "You'd better close your mouth before a bug flies in." I said in a very serious tone. Alba's mouth snapped closed and he glared at me, "Who do you think you're talking to, _little_ girl?!" My eye twitched at the word _little_; I hated being called little. "I'm talking to a abusive old man, that's who I'm talking to!" I replied hotly.

"Crystal…" Emil said trying to get my attention.

"Why you little…!" Alba mumbled as he balled up his fists; I balled my fists up as well.

"Crystal!" Emil said a bit louder. I glanced at Emil and raised an eyebrow at him; I turned back to Alba with a smirk, "I'm not scared of you, old man." I taunted. He growled and swung at me. Time slowed down around us as his fist came at me and my body moved on its own fighting instinct. I ducked under Alba's fist and slammed my fist into his stomach. I got a satisfying 'huff' out of Alba as the air left his lungs. But he recovered too soon and I had no time to prepare for what happened next…

Emil's P.O.V

I watched helplessly as Alba's hand made contact with Crystal's cheek. "Crystal!" I shouted and I ran to her side. "Crystal are you ok?!" I asked her as I helped her up.

"Owww…dang, he hit me hard!" she said holding her swelling cheek. Once she was on her feet I took out an Apple gel and gave it to her. She took it and popped it in her mouth; once she swallowed the swelling in her cheek went down considerably. But there was still a hand shaped mark on her tanned cheek. We turned back to Alba who was smirking at us and we glared at him. He started to say something else but he was cut off by the watchman who was watching the whole scene without much interest. "Forget about the Vanguard loving brats Alba, what's happened?" he asked tiredly.

Alba turned to him, "Monsters I've never seen before are down at the lakebed! Several watchmen are down!"

"What?!" Crystal and I ignored the rest of the conversation; "Crystal, are you sure you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good." She attempted to smile but winced when she smiled too wide. I sighed at her and shook my head.

"Hey Emil, I'm going inside for a second, ok?"

"Um…ok." She turned and walked up the stairs to our house above the inn.

Crystal's P.O.V

Once I closed the door to my room I carefully removed all of new equipment and set it on the bed. Then I took my old cloths and folded them up on the foot of my bed. I pulled my new cloths on and looked in the mirror. My cheek was still a little red from were Alba slapped me; my left forest green eye was covered up with my dark brown hair which was pulled up into a ponytail. My lips were a soft pink color; I was slim and pretty toned from years of training with a sword. The chain mail was fully covered by the shirt and it was a little tight so it didn't get in the way; the leggings were comfortable and easy to move around in. The blue sleeves went a little past my elbows; I tucked my leggings into my boots. My gloves went a little pasted my wrists. Well that about sums up how I look.

Emil's P.O.V

While I was waiting for Crystal I decided to take a walk around town. Luin was a pretty small town; it had all the things a town needs, an idem shop, a small weapon shop, an inn, that doubled as the major's house, and a small dock that use to have boats in it before the lake dried up.

"Emil!" I turn around to see Crystal looking around for me, "Over here Crystal!" I called back. She spotted me and walked over, "What do you think?" She asked. I blinked at her and I realized she was talking about her new outfit. I studied her outfit of chose, "Y…you look nice…" I said blushing.

"Thanks!" She said and a light blush dusted her cheeks. Then I noticed her sword; it was in its holder which was attached to a belt and it sat on her lower back.

"Emil is there something you need to tell me?" she asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You were trying to get my attention earlier. There was something you wanted to tell me, right?"

I thought for a second, "Oh yeah! When you were fighting with Alba your necklace was glowing!"

"What?! I was glowing?!" she shouted and her fingers laced around her pendent.

"Yeah…" I said. _Arrroooo…._ Crystal and I looked at each other; "That howl again. It sounds like it's coming from the lakebed. "If we go now we could make it down there before anyone notices." Crystal said.

"But we could get in a lot of trouble." I pointed out nervously.

"Come on Emil, it will be ok." She said and she ran out of town.

"Wait Crystal!" I shouted after her then I sighed; "Too late she's gone…" I mumbled. _What do I do…? If I go I'll get in trouble but I can't let Crystal go by herself. _ I thought for a moment then I decided, "I'll go! I'm not a dog I'm a man!" I said as I ran after Crystal.

Me: Whew… finally finished! Man that was a long chapter!

Ratatosk: Yeah… Hey when do I come in?

Me: Just be patient your part is coming soon.

Ratatosk: Finally, I'm starting to get bored…

Me: *rolls eyes* please review! :D


	4. Fight time!

Me: What's up guys and gales! Welcome to the 4th chapter of my story! *Ratatosk walks in*

Me: Hi Ratty! *grins*

Ratatosk: *stress mark* Shut up, don't call me that! *Takes out a tomato*

Me: *gulps* I hate tomatoes… Ok, I'll stop!

Ratatosk: *smirks* that's what I thought.

Me: *suddenly remembers a very important detail* oh, yeah! My first battle scene is in this chapter, so if it's horrible I'm sorry. But if I did well, then that's great.

Ratatosk: *yawns* I read it and its ok I guess…

Me: *eyes sparkle happily* really…?!

Ratatosk: *shrugs*

Me: *rolls eyes and grabs Ratatosk's arm* come on Ratatosk do the disclaimer for me!

Ratatosk: *blushes slightly* fine, The Red Eyed Warrior doesn't own any thing put in this story except her plot twist and Crystal.

*Emil's P.O.V*

When I got down to the lakebed I studied my surroundings and Crystal did the same (turns out Crystal was waiting for me just out side of town). The lakebed was dry as a bone since the water left months ago. It had a dusty looking ship in one corner and rocks surrounded it. The shore was lined with tall grass and trees. My thoughts were cut short when I hear Crystal scream; my head snapped up and I came face to face with a huge bear! My eyes widened and I yelped in surprise, the bear growled and attacked us!

I gulped and pulled my sword out and Crystal did the same. The bear roared and stomped toward us; Crystal raised her sword and charged to meet it. She swung her blade above her head, which caught the bear in the shoulder.

I ran in with my sword and sliced at the bear. It growled and stomped its feet, which knocked Crystal and I off balance. "Damn it!" Crystal growled. I gritted my teeth; the bear's paw narrowly missed my head.

Crystal ran around the bear and slammed the blade into the bears back. It roared in rage and slashed her cheek with its claw. "Agh!" she cried as her slide across the dusty bank, she was knocked unconscious.

"Crystal!" I shouted, while I was distracted the bear knocked me to the ground. My eyes widened in fear as the bear lend over me. I put my arms in front of my face to protect myself…

*Crystal's P.O.V*

The first thing I saw when I got up was Emil on the ground and the bear leaning over him! "I don't want to die! Get away from me!" Emil shouted in a panicky voice.

"Emil!" I shouted as I ran toward him. "Watch out!" someone shouted. I blinked and looked around; suddenly a girl came spinning out of the tops of the trees. I sweatdropped, _Dramatic much? _ The girl slashed the bear across the chest and it fell to the ground. She landed balanced on one knee with her arms out to the side. The girl had light brown hair and sky blue eyes. Her hair was up in two long, low pig tails which was held up by two flowers. She had white gloves, with two white sleeves that had brown flairs on the top and they did not connect to her shirt. Her shirt was white with gold strips going around the outline of the shirt and it had brown flairs around the top. She also had black leggings and brown boots with black strips going vertically around the boots with buckles on them. She had a brown bag strapped around her waist; it rested on her lower back. When I reached them the girl was helping Emil up off the ground. Just then the bear started to get up and boy did it look pissed!

"Um… guys, the bear is getting up!" I whispered loudly to them. The girl looked at me in surprise, then she turned back to the bear, "Are you two going to fight with me or run?!" she asked.

"I'll fight!" I replied automatically, but Emil seemed to be having some trouble deciding. "Well…I…um…" he stammered.

"Come on, Emil!" I said at the same time the girl said, "Come on, you're a man speak up!" That seemed to get his attention because he looked at us in shock, then back at the bear with a determined look on his face. "I'll fight!" he said.

"Good 'cause here it comes!" I shouted and everyone got their weapons out. "I'll leave the frontlines to you two." Emil and I ran in to attack…

*No One's P.O.V*

The two young sword wielders rushed into battle, the young blond boy named Emil, gulped and jabbed the bear in the stomach and jumped away quickly. Then his backup, a young brown haired girl named Crystal jumped over him with her blade over her head attempted to slash it across the chest but it through its arms up at the last second and blocked her attack, then it throw her away. "Agh…!" she shouted in shock. Then a third person ran toward the bear with her spinner at her side. She ducked under the bear's paw and slammed her spinner into the bears back. It roared in rage and pain, it stomped its feet making the ground shake. The three teens shouted in surprise and fought to regain their balance. Once they did Crystal ran at the bear with her sword sticking out by her side and slashed at the bear relentlessly. Emil held his sword with both hands and slashed at the bear too.

What seemed like hours later, they backed away panting. "We can't keep going on like this…" Crystal panted. Emil, who was too winded to talk, just nodded. The bear stomped toward them, "Grrr… here it comes again…" Crystal growled.

"Heal!" the girl that was shouted. The area around the girl glowed and then Crystal glowed faintly. All Crystal's wounds healed and she regained her energy, "Thanks!" she shouted and ran in for the kill. _I hope this works…_ she thought. "Demon's Howl!" Crystal cried. Her sword erupted into a small black lighting bolt and she sliced the bear with it. The bear gave one last howl of pain then it fell to the ground, as did Crystal. Crystal huffed and got up. "Crystal, are you ok?!" Emil asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She reassured him. Then she started grinning like a maniac. "I can't believe we beat that thing!" she shouted, gesturing at the bear. Emil sweatdropped, "Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"Ok… if you say so…"

Crystal's P.O.V

The girl that helped us cleared her throat, "There, good work! It's pretty dangerous here, so you should get going." She said with a smile, and then she looked at Emil in surprise, "Hey, it's you!"

"Huh? W…what do you mean?" Emil asked wide eyed. The girl took a step closer to Emil and he backed away a little. "You don't… you don't remember me do you? Maybe I'm wrong? But you look just like him." She said a little sadly. _Hmmm…this is getting interesting…poor Emil… _I thought with a smirk.

"W…what are you talking about?" Emil asked nervously. The girl shook her head, "It's nothing, never mind. I'm sorry." She said and she turned to walk away.

"Um…wait a minute!" he said hastily. The girl turned back to him, "Yes, what is it? I'm in a hurry." She said in a slightly annoyed tone. I narrowed my eyes, _you don't have to be rude, you know._ I wanted to say but I keep my mouth shut.

Emil didn't meet her eyes and he fidgeted, "I just wanted to thank you for saving us." He glanced in my direction then he looked back down at the ground, "So, um… I'm Emil and that's Crystal," he gestured to me. "W…what's your name?"

"I'm Marta. Is that it?"

"I…if it's dangerous here then maybe you should leave too." Emil said embarrassed. Marta hesitated for a second then blushed, "If things get dangerous, will you save me again?" she asked and she leaned toward Emil. I balled my fisted up, _what is her problem? Why won't she give him some space?_

Emil blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Hmm… but you were the one that was kind enough to s…save us." Marta's eye twitched in annoyance at the word us and I mentally smirked.

Marta giggled, "You don't remember me do you? I'm sorry to confuse you. But I really have to go. Take care of yourselves!"

Then as she turned to leave, time seemed to slow down and I caught gleams of something red on Marta's forehead. I turned to Emil to confirm if he saw it too, but when I called his he didn't answer, he was off in his own little world. I tried again but I still didn't get his attention. I sighed, "A red jewel on her forehead… I wonder what that was about?" I asked no one in particular, having given up on Emil. When Emil finally snapped out of it he explained what I had missed when he talked to the red headed guy. After the explanation we headed back to town to tell him.

*Skit* (Strange Girl)

Emil: I wonder is that guy is still in town. He'll probably be happy if we tell him about Marta.

Crystal: Yeah, he probably would be happy. I mean if he still in town.

Emil: It's strange though. She seemed to know me. Have I met her before?

Crystal: *raises an eyebrow* Emil, are you ignoring me?

Emil: She must be confusing me with someone else.

Crystal: *Sighs*

Emil: Did you say something Crystal?

Crystal: *Facepalmes* Nothing, Emil… *Walks away*

Emil: *shrugs*

Me: Well, that's the 4th chapter! Hope you enjoyed it.

Richter: Took you long enough…

Me: *Pouts* I sorry it took so long…

Ratatosk: *Smirks and puts arm around shoulder* At least you got it up, right?

Me: *Blushes* Yeah. Well see you guys later and don't forget to review!


	5. Looking for Richter

Me: Hi everyone! I'd like to thank all of you for the kind reviews and I'd like to give a big thank you to SunnySummer77 for supporting and encouraging me. Thanks Sunny!

Colette: Umm… can I do the Disclaimer this time?

Me: Sure… I guess.

Colette: Thanks!The Red Eyed Warrior doesn't own anything! 

Me: *Sighs* Colette you're making me depressed…

Colette: Sorry… ok on with the story. *give depressed author a cookie*

*Emil's P.O.V*

As soon as Crystal and I turned to leave the lake bed Uncle Alba showed up with a hand full of watchmen. "You little… What are you doing here!?" he shouted angrily. I gulped and looked at the ground, "I'm sorry…"

"You just have to go out of you way to cause trouble. Thanks to you little grudge against Lloyd the great; there are rumors that our family's secretly supporting the Vanguard! Go home and keep your mouth shut! When I get home so help me…" he said the last part dangerously low. I heard Crystal shuffle her feet but I shook my head slightly to stop her. I didn't want her to fight Uncle Alba again. They pushed pasted us as we made our way out of the lake bed.

(Skit) *Lloyd's Fault*

Emil: *Looks worried* what should we do? Uncle Alba was really angry…

Crystal: Don't be worried Emil.

Emil: I…I wonder if he'll hit me again. What should I do? *Shivers* I'm scared…

Crystal: …Don't be scared.

Emil: I can't help but be scared… *hangs head sadly* Anyways, we should have just ignored that monster's howl.

Crystal: *sighs* Yeah, maybe.

Emil: *glances at Crystal and shakes angrily* If only Lloyd hadn't attacked Palmacosta, we wouldn't be going through all of this!

Crystal: *nods bitterly* Yeah, but he'll get his someday…

*End of skit*

"So, where should we look first?" Crystal asked as we walked into Luin.

"Maybe we could ask around town?" I suggested. Crystal nodded, "Alright that sounds good."

After getting one rube response after another we finally found out he was at the Major's house. The red head looked when we walked in, "Emil… and you are?" he asked Crystal. She looked up in surprise, "I'm Crystal."

"Oh, do you two know Richter?" the Major asked. "Um… Well…" I stammered. "We meet him earlier today, sir." Crystal replied politely.

"I asked Emil if he knew of Marta's whereabouts." Richter explained. I looked at the ground, "Richter?" I said sheepishly. He looked at me, "What is it?"

"Um… The girl with the red jewel on her forehead…I…" I was interrupted by Richter who grabbed me by the shoulders and started shaking me. "Where is she?!" he asked almost desperately. "Well…I …you see…"I said shakily.

"Where did you see her?!" she almost yelled. I gulped and tried to catch Crystal's eye, she was glaring at Richter and didn't notice me looking at her. She finally looked at me, and read my expression that screamed: HELP ME! She must have got the message because she walked over and gently pulled me away from Richter. I sighed in relief and silently thanked her. Richter glared at her and opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by the major, "Calm down, Emil try to explain what you saw."

I explained what happened at the lakebed, when I was almost finished Richter interrupted me, "Enough!" he shouted flipping his hair in irritation. I jumped a little and looked at the ground. Richter turned to the Major and asked if he could to take me along with him. The Major thought for a moment then agreed. _But I'm not going without Crystal!_

Crystal's P.O.V

"What about me? Can I come too?" I asked feeling left out. Richter looked at me with an annoyed expression, "Why should I let you come? You would only get in the way."

"You don't know that! I could help you."

"I really doubt that."

My face twisted in anger, "Have you even seen me fight before?!" I half yelled. Richter stayed quiet and glared at me. I smirked in triumph and turned to the Major, "Can I go Major?"

He sighed and thought for a moment, then he nodded, "Yes you can go Crystal, but be careful." he said. I smiled, "Thank you!" I said. I looked at Richter to find him staring at me. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked a little weirded out. He shook his head and looked away from me. "Nothing, I was just looking at you pendent."

I looked at him skeptically then shrugged. Richter turned to Emil, can I count on you to take me to where you saw Marta?" he asked, Emil nodded. Richter nodded back and walked out the door. We watched him leave, then the Major turned to us, "He certainly is determined .Take him to where you saw the girl. But be careful, ok?" he said. Emil nodded and ran to catch up with Richter. I started to follow but the Major stopped me again, "Watch out for each other, ok?" I nodded and ran to catch up with Emil and Richter.

When I walked out of the door I found Richter and Emil waiting for me. "Are you finally ready?" he asked impatiently. "Yes. I'm ready now." I answered with narrowed eyes. _Theirs something about this guy I don't like, but Emil seems to like him so I guess I'll just have to deal with him._ "Then come on." He said walking to the town gate.

"Hurry up and take me to where you saw Marta!" Richter shouted at us as we neared the town gates. Emil flinched slightly and I rolled my eyes, _why is he looking for Marta anyways? Is it because of that jewel on her forehead? Why do I feel like I've seen that jewel before? _I wondered.

*******Skit****** Falling Behind

Emil: *Falls behind Richter*

Richter: Hey, don't fall behind.

Emil: Sorry… *Walks ahead*

Richter: What do you think your doing, walking in front of me?!

Emil: *Laughs nervously* Sorry…

Richter: …I'm not angry with you.

Crystal:*Facepalms* (What is up with this guy?)

Me: Sorry about the long wait guys and girls! I just had a lot of stuff going on and my birthday is on Sunday! *Does a happy dance* So I had to get all of my ducks in a row for that.

Lloyd: You'd better get the chapters up faster, because I want to hurry up and have a part!

Me: Be patient! Anyways, please review and thanks for reading!


	6. Lake Sinoa Cave

Me: Hello my lovely readers! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, you know school, family, and my worst enemy *Shutters* writers block. But the good news is summer vacation is coming up and that means more time to write!

Emil: Welcome back Red! Oh, Ratatosk needs to tell you something. *Drags Ratatosk in*

Ratatosk: What the hell are you doing Emil?!

Emil: Tell her what you said.

Ratatosk: *Question mark* what did I say?

Emil: *Mimics Ratatosk's voice* I think this story is…

Ratatosk: *Covers Emil's mouth* Shut up Emil!

Me: *Glares* what did you say about my story?

Ratatosk: I didn't say anything. *walks out of the room*

Me: Oh no you don't, your going to tell me what you said!*Runs after him with a tomato*

Emil: *Snickers* (revenge is sweet) Red does not own anything, only her OC.

"Hurry up and take me to where you saw Marta!" Richter shouted as we trail behind him. Emil flinch slightly and I rolled my eyes, "Why are you yelling we're right behind you!" I shouted back. He glared at me as I walked by and I glared back. He growled in frustration and walked ahead of me.

*Skit* Falling behind

Emil: *Slows down*

Richter: Hey, don't fall behind.

Emil: Sorry… *Walks ahead*

Richter: What do you think your doing, walking ahead of me?!

Emil: *Laughs nervously* Sorry… *Slows down to walk beside Richter*

Richter: …I'm not angry with you.

Crystal: *sweatdrops * (What is up with this guy?)

*End of Skit*

We reached Lake Sinoa not long after we left town and we went straight to the cave that was at the top of the hill. When we reached it I saw Alba and a few watchmen standing in front of the cave. He turned to face us with pissed off expression, "You came back again?! What's wrong with you, you demonic little brats?!"

The watchman that Alba had been talking to looked at us with narrowed eyes, "Hmph! A friend of the Vanguard, indeed." The jerk on the left said. "He may be your nephew, but you sure took in a real pest," then he turned to me, "I still can't figure out why you took in this troublemaker, either." Jerk number two said. I glared at them, _bastards…_ I thought.

Richter walked in front of us with an irritated expression, "The major has given his permission for these two to accompany me. Step aside." he said. Alba and the guards looked at him in surprise, "The major? But…" Alba said quietly.

Richter narrowed his eyes and got in Alba's face, "Move!" He yelled. They gulped and got out of his way. Richter started walking toward the cave, then he glanced at us, "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on, let's go." He said impatiently. I nodded and took a step toward the cave.

"W…wait! There are monsters in there!"

Richter raised an eyebrow, "Yes, and?" he said in a board tone. "I'm telling you its dangerous! You can go if you want, but leave them with us!"

"Didn't you just call them demonic little brats," he asked turning to us. "What do you want to do?"

Emil shook a little, "I…I…" He stammered. "Emil you stay with us!" Alba shouted he shouted angrily. I glared at him, "Shut up Alba! Give him time to think!"

"Make up your mind. Even dogs can think for themselves." Richter said turning away. Emil flinched and stared off into space, deep in thought. Richter turned and walked into the cave. I looked to the cave then back at Emil, "Emil, I'm going into the cave too. I'll wait for you in there."

I turned and walked into the cave. I walked down the stairs only to find Richter waiting on us, _well that's a surprise. I thought he would've left us._ I thought. He glanced at me when I walked up to him, "What do you want?" he asked turning away from me. "I just want to ask you a question. Have we met before?"

He scoffed at me, "What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer the damn question!" I half shouted. He glanced at me again and I glared daggers at him. He sighed, "If we have met shouldn't you remember?"

My eyes widened at that question, and then I turned my glare to the ground. "I got amnesia two years ago. I lost all of my memories, so I wouldn't remember you even if I had met you." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry for your loss." he said remorselessly. We stood in an awkward silence until Emil walked down the stairs. He smiled wearily at me as he walked pasted me, "Um, Richter…" he started to say but Richter cut him off, "Let's go."

"Huh?" Emil asked looking at him in confusion. "Your coming with me aren't you?" he asked looking at Emil. "Yes!" Emil said happily. "Don't get in my way. You're responsible for protecting yourselves. But I'll bail you out if things get too rough."

"Ok!" Emil said. Richter looked at me as if he was waiting for me to say something. "Well? Are you going to cooperate with me or not?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess I have no chose." I said shrugging my one shoulder. "Good then let's go." Richter said.

*Skit* ^Richter a nice guy?^

Richter: Alba really laid into you back there, why didn't you say anything back?

Emil: *Looks sad* I'm sorry…

Richter: you were like that with the kids in town as well. Bullies like that will never leave you alone if you don't stand up to them. Understand? *voice rises* Nothing will ever change if you just take it!

Emil: I…I'm sorry.

Richter: *Angrily* what did I say about over apologizing?

Emil: Oh! R…right.

Richter: I'm not blaming you. You're free to do as you please. *looks glum* Just don't be so submissive all the time. Have more respect for yourself. *walks away*

Emil: *Sweatdrops* (I can't tell if Richter's a nice guy of not.)

We followed Richter through a door that lead deeper into the cave. I looked around interested, beautiful crystals hung from the ceiling and they were scattered around the floor. I squinted into the darkens, "Man its dark in here…" I mumbled.

Emil nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but at least we have a little light." He said gesturing to the crystals. "Yeah." I replied. He stared at me with an unreadable expression. "What?" I asked smiling at him. He looked away blushing, "N…nothing, I…I just…I think you're…"

He was interrupted by Richter, "I assume you two have fought monsters before, right?"

I nodded but Emil took a step back wide eyed, "Huh?! I mean…" he stammered. Richter looked at him in disbelief, "Don't tell me you haven't?"

"I…Um…only a little." Emil replied in a small voice.

"So then you have."

"Twice, I think?"

"You think?"

I suppressed a sigh, _this could take a while…_ I thought. I let my mind wander; _I wonder what Emil was going to say before. He looked embarrassed about in it._

"Hey, daydreamer!" Richter's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Hmm? What do you want?" I asked looking at him.

He gestured to a little blue and white tadpole looking monster. It bounced closer to us, "This one should do fine." Richter said. I raised an eyebrow at him, "Do fine for what?" I asked suspiciously. "I'm going to teach Emi how to fight."

"Did you even ask him if he wants to fight?" I asked harshly. He ignored me and turned to Emil who was panicking, "A m…monster?!"

I felt my heart pick up in excitement, "Don't worry Emil I've got your back!" I shouted getting my weapon out and getting into my battle stance, but Richter held out his hand in front of me. "Wait; let me use this monster to teach Emil."

I gritted my teeth and glared at him, "Why? Emil doesn't even like fighting."

"I need to teach him because he needs to toughen up."

I glanced at Emil in worry and sighed in defeat, "Fine, but if he gets hurt, I'm going to help him." I said. He nodded and turned his attention to Emil.

^No one's POV^

Emil looked nervously at his best friend, _why isn't she helping me?_ He wondered. He looked at Richter for instructions, "Richter, What should I do?!" He asked Richter. "Stop panicking for one, just relax I'll give you instructions." He replied.

Across the field Richter calmly gave Emil instructions as he jabbed the monster with his blade. The monster blocked it with its tail, then swung its tail around and smacked Emil in the face. "Agh!" he cried stumbling away.

"Emil, hang in there!" Crystal shouted. Emil's heart pounded in his ears, _I have to be brave!_ He told himself as he swung his weapon vertically, throwing the monster away from him. He backed away from the monster as it jumped up, then he charged at it again. This time he slashed the monster horizontally, but the monster blocked again.

"Emil! That's it for the lesson. Now finish the monster!" Richter said as he charged at the monster. Crystal narrowed her eyes, _I still don't trust him. _she thought.

"Hey Crystal! C…come on!" Emil called blocking the monster's tail again. "O…oh…right!" Crystal said shaking her head to clear it. I snached my sword out of its holder and got into my fighting stance. The monster slammed its tail into their feet, knocking them to the ground.

"Agh!" they yelled in surprise. Richter rolled his eyes and, with a few skillful jabs and slices, he defeated the monster. "There, that should do it," he said. He crosed his weapons together until they glowed, then he uncrossed them the glowing was released in an X shape. The move hit the monster and killed it.

^Crystal's POV^

Emil and I watched wided-eyed as Richter killed the monster. "What was that?" Emil asked caeriously. "It's called an arte. You can learn them the more you fight and develop you skills." Richter replied.

"Even I can learn them?" Emil asked clearly interested. "You will in time. So, do you think you understand how to fight?"

"I think so." Emil said sounding a little unsure. "Don't worry. I told you I'll back you up. I'm the one who asked for your help. I want let anything happen to you…or your friend." he said, adding 'your friend' a little reluctantly.

"I can take care of myself." I mumbled. Richter just sighed and walked away without another word. After he was gone Emil turned to me, "Crystal, why don't you like Richter?"

I sighed and looked away from him, "I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about him. I don't trust him," I told him. "But that doesn't mean you can't trust him, I just want you to be careful."

He nodded, "I'll be careful, but I think Richte's a nice guy soyou shouldn't worry so much." he said before he turned and jogged after Richter. I sighed, _I wish I could be as sure as you Emil. _I thought before I jogged after them.

Me: well that's another chapter done. Sorry for the lack of action, but its just the beginning so hopefully it gets more interesting!

Richter: Where have you been?!

Me: Heh heh… that's kind of a long story…

Richter: You were being lazy again weren't you?!

Me: No! I had testing and other thing's to do! Anyways, all review are appreciated! Oh, if you don't mind could you tell me how I did on the battle? Hopefully I did ok! XD


	7. Chapter 7: Becoming a Knight

Chapter 7: Becoming a Knight

Me: Oh man, you guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews!

Emil: I looked at them and I agree they were very nice.

Me: *Grins* I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story.

Emil: By the way, what took you so long?

Me: *Blushes in embarrassment* umm… I went on vacation to the beach and I didn't have time to write, then I got sick. Sorry it took so long. I'm trying to improve my updating speed.

Emil: Oh, are you feeling better?

Me: Yep, I feel fine.

Emil: Great! By the way, have you seen Richter?

Me: *starts to speak but a tomato splats all over my face* who…through…the…tomato… *death glares*

Lloyd: *dieing of laughter on the floor* that's what you get for taking so long!

Me: LLOYD IRVING, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! *Takes out colossal tomato*

Lloyd: O.O" *Runs for his life*

Me: Get back here! *Runs after him*

Emil: *sighs and shakes head* the author doesn't own anything except for her OC and some of her OCs artes. *goes to assist Lloyd*

*Skit* Artes?

Emil: Hey Crystal, can't you use those things Richter was talking about?

Crystal: You mean artes?

Emil: Yeah those. You've used them before, right?

Crystal: Yeah, I have. But that was a one time thing.

Emil: *confused* why? Richter can use his artes all the time.

Crystal: *closes eyes* because I haven't mastered it yet. It was risky to use it before.

Emil: Oh, I get it. You just have to master it so you can use it.

Crystal: *smiles* Right.

*End*

'

Emil's P.O.V. ****************************

"Hey Emil, is something bothering you? You look kind of down." Crystal said with a worried expression on. "No, I was just wondering why Richter is looking for Marta."

Silence replaced our conversation as we walked deeper into the cave. "You know, I was wondering the same thing." she said, breaking the silences. She gazed at the floor with a thoughtful expression. I looked at Richter and gulped, _I guess I'd better ask him. _I thought squaring my shoulders. I walked up to Richter and looked up at him, "Um…" I started nervously. He turned to me, "What is it?"

"Why are you… um… why are you looking for Marta?" I asked. He pushed his glasses up and sighed, "Is that something you need to know In order to live?" he asked with a hint of annoyance his voice. "Um… no, I was just wondering."

I looked down and shuffled my toe around on the dusty cave floor. Richter looked deeper into the cave, "I have no need to satisfy your ideal curiosity."

"I…" I started to say but I was cut off by Crystal, "Why can't you just answer the damn question?" she asked coldly with an irritated look on her face. "Because it's none of you business, is it?" Richter replied with the same tone. Crystal growled and continued to argue with Richter. I sighed, _why can't they just get along? _I thought sweatdropping. I stepped in between them, "Crystal, Richter please stop fighting!"

"…Fine." Crystal said glaring at Richter. I sighed in relief as Richter walked off, ignoring Crystal's glare. "I wish you'd stop letting your temper get the best of you." I said, turning to my best friend. She sighed and lowered her head in shame, "I'm sorry Emil. I'll try to get along with Richter."

I smiled gratefully at her, "Thank you." I said, before I turned to follow after Richter.

"Hey Crystal, do you think the monster that we heard earlier is in here?" I asked, trying not to shiver. Crystal gave me a comforting smile, "It might be, but you shouldn't worry." I nodded and looked down at the ground, "I wonder what it is…" I wondered aloud.

"Stop you two!" Richter ordered from behind us. We stopped just in time to avoid being crushed by a huge spider that fell from the ceiling. "Ahhh!" Crystal cried, taking a couple steps back. I turn and jogged back to where Richter stood, "Pay attention! You almost walked right into a monster." Richter said.

I slumped and looked down at the ground "Sorry!"

"If you touch any monster you see walking around you'll have to fight them. Got it?" he paused to push his glasses up, "If you stumble into an enemy, as you almost did just now, they'll get the upper hand and attack you from behind."

I looked up at him curiously, "So the way you run into monsters makes a difference?" I asked. Richter nodded, "That's right. Attacking an enemy from behind works out in our favor, but if they get behind you they'll have the advantage."

I nodded, "Okay, I understand." I said. "So all we have to do is make sure the monsters don't get the advantage." Crystal said calmly. Richter looked at her in surprise, "Exactly."

She nodded, "Alright, I got it." she said. I smiled at her, _I'm glad she trying to get along with Richter._ "Thank you Crystal."

She looked at me and smirked, "For what? All I did was keep my mouth shut."

"Thank you for not fighting with Richter."

"No problem."

*Skit* ^ arachnophobia? ^

Crystal: *To self* Man that was a huge spider! It almost gave me a heart attack…!

Emil: Crystal I…

Crystal: Gahhh!

Emil: *eyes wide* Huh!?

Crystal: *sighs* sorry Emil I guess that stupid spider has made me jumpy.

Emil: It's ok. Your arachnophobic aren't you Crystal?

Crystal: *blushes* yeah, so what?

Richter: Get moving!

Crystal & Emil: R…right!

*End*

Crystal's P.O.V. ****************************************

_Maybe I jumped to conclusion to fast… Richter hasn't tried anything…yet. But I still can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen._ I frowned at the thought. _"Master Richter!" _a voice reverberated off the cave walls. "What I the world…?" I wondered aloud as I looked around the small area. W…what was that?" Emil said looking around as well.

"Probably just a monster. Don't worry about it." he said. "It didn't sound like monster to me." I muttered.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Richter said angrily as he turned to face me. "No, I was just saying." I said.

He shook his head and turned to face the door again, "There's a strong possibility that there's a strong monster behind that door. You two stay here while I take it out."

"B…but I…" Emil protested. "You'll just get in the way. Besides someone needs to watch the troublemaker." Richter said.

Emil's shoulders slumped unhappily, "Okay…" he said. Without another word Richter turned and walked through the door behind him. As soon as the door shut Emil slide down to his knees and gazed at the floor miserably. I walked over and place a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it Emil. Cheer up!" He looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "Ahhh!"

Our eyes shot toward the door, "Was that Marta's voice?" I wondered aloud. I took a step toward the door then I looked back at Emil only to find pacing. "What should we do?" he said, worry clear in his voice. "She sounds like she's in danger. We need to see what's going on!"

Emil nodded, "Right, We just can't ignore it!"

"Okay then, let's go." I said as I pushed the door open.

Emil and I gasped in shock at the scene in front of us. Marta was glaring at Richter as he pointed his sword toward her head. "Now hand over that Ratatosk's core on your forehead." He ordered Marta. She shook her head, "No."

"Then I'll just have to destroy it along with you." He replied coldly. He swung his sword above his head "Stop! Stop it, please!" Emil pleaded. "Richter, what are you doing?"

"I thought I told you to wait on the other side of the door" Richter said, keeping his eyes on Marta. "This is why you were looking for her? So you can kill her?!" Emil asked, his voice rising with each word.

"That's right." Richter replied emotionlessly. "Why? What has she ever done to you?!" I asked heatedly. "She is trying to awaken the demon lord Ratatosk."

_Ratatosk? Haven't I here that name somewhere before? _I frowned and turned back to the conversation. "Demon lord? What are you talking about?"

"I agree, it's quite a foolish name, but "demon lord" is the most appropriate name to describe what he is. If Ratatosk is awakens, the world will be destroyed." he said in a chilly tone. "No, your wrong! Ratatosk isn't a demon! He's the lord of all monsters! He won't destroy the world!" Marta shouted, waving her arms around in frustration. "I'm not interested in you semantics."

"Stop it, Richter!" I yelled. At the same moment Emil ran forward and pushed Richter, making him stumble backward. "Agh… what are you doing?!" he mumbled furiously. Emil stood between Richter in Marta. "Step aside." Richter demanded. "N…no"

Richter face darkened slightly, "Move!" he said through gritted teeth. Emil closed his eyes for a moment then he opened them and glared at Richter, "I'm not a dog! That's why I'm going to make my own decisions!"

Richter's eyes widened in surprise, "Emil…" I took this time to grab Marta's wrist and pull her toward the door, "Go, get out of here!" I mumbled as I pulled her toward the door. "Thank you." She said to Emil and I. We nodded, "Your welcome. Now get out of here!"

She smiled one last time then she turned and ran. I shut the door and blocked it as Richter walked over. "Move!" He growled. I glared at him and shook my head, "No way! I don't care what you have against Marta! You can't just do stuff like this!" I yelled.

"I thought I told you not to get in the way. Aqua, show yourself!" He called. I blinked as bubbles appeared, and then a blue human looking monster appeared in the bubbles. Her hair was shaped look a fish tail. She had look blue pointy ears with an earring in her left ear and light blue eyes. "You called Master Richter?" she asked in a loving voice.

My eyes widened in surprise, "What the heck…?"

"Take care of the boy. Just don't over do it." he commanded Aqua then he turned to me with a cold look on his face. "Come on." He mumbled just load enough for me to hear.

"W…what? No!" I started to say but he slipped a gloved hand over my mouth before the words could leave my mouth. Then he grabbed my sword hand and pulled me into the next room. Before the door shut I heard Emil call my name.

Emil's POV *********************************

"A talking monster!" I shouted in dread. The monster glared down at me, "Who're you calling monster, you human! I am a Centurion! Centurion Aqua!"

"…What should we do Crystal?" I asked quietly. When I received no answer I turned around only to find Richter pulling Crystal into the next room. "Crystal!" I shouted as I ran toward the door, but Aqua flouted in the way. "Oh no you don't! Now my cute little minion, remove the boy from our presence!"

My eyes widened in panic when a giant turtle appear in front of me, "Aah!" I cried as it rammed me out of the door. I got up off of the floor and frowned, "What was that? I'll never be able to catch up with Crystal and Richter with that thing in the way."

"You must forge a pact." A deep voice echoed around me. "Huh?" I said looking around. A panther type monster appeared in front of me. He was black with pointy ears and yellow eyes. He was slim with a slim tail, and he had a hand on the end of his tail. "Another talking monster?!" I said panicking. "I am not a beast. I, too, am a Centurion. Centurion Tenebrae." He said calmly.

"Centurion Tenebrae?"

"You could never defeat the monster on the other side of that door as you are now. Forge a pact to become a Knight of Ratatosk. Then you will be able to accept Lord Ratatosk's power in battle."

"W…what do you mean?"

"There's no time to explain. Lady Marta is in grave danger."

"But I mean you're just a monster… a Centurion, I mean…and I…I don't know if…" I stammered holding my head uncertainly. _W…what should I do? …if only Crystal were here, she could help me… _

'_Arrooo…' _My head snapped up, "You were the one calling Crystal and I?"

"Yes, though, Lady Marta was expecting you. You save her life and she has chosen you to be a knight."

"M…me?" I asked. Tenebrae nodded, "Now, forged the pact!"

I looked at Tenebrae with a determined expression, "I'll forge the pact."

"Understood, Emil, I command you. Unleash the power within yourself, Awaken, Hunter of Evil!"

I closed my eyes and stumbled back as power flowed into my body. Then when I thought I couldn't take much more the power exploded and flowed through my body. I kept my eyes shut as we walked through the door behind me to face Aqua and her monster.

No ones POV *********************************

Aqua glared angrily at the door as it opened, _He just doesn't give up! _She thought annoyed_. _Her frown deepened when her fellow Centurion, Tenebrae, enter the room with the boy. "Spiteful Tenebrae! What are you doing here?!" she shouted crossly.

"Let's go." Tenebrae said calmly. "What! You want to fight!? You're going to regret this!" Aqua said taking his challenge.

"The only one who's going to regret this is you." Emil said, but his voice was deeper than usual. He opened his eyes to revel blood red eyes in the place of his usual green ones. "Now come on!" he growled, angrily tightening his hands into fists.

**In battle *****************************************

_It's different monster than before. _Emil thought as he drew his sword out for battle. The monster he was facing now just looked like water that was forced into a strange shape. He smirked as he charged at it, _this should be easy. __**"Demon Fang!"**_ he shouted. A white shock wave shot from his sword to the ground and hit the monster head on. It recoiled and started to cast a spell but Emil ran over and kicked it, breaking its concentration. He started sliced the monster with his close range combination. After a while of beating it don with his combos he backed off. _**"Demon Fang!" **_he yelled, finishing off the monster.

"That was too easy." He said arrogantly.

Emil's POV **********************************

After I defeated Aqua's monster I felt the power subside. "W…what just happened?" I asked Tenebrae. He moved from my side to float in front of me. "Lord Ratatosk's power took hold of you."

I looked down at the ground, "It felt like I became someone else."

"Yes, that was Lord Ratatosk's power."

_I'm not quite sure I understand. _I thought with a sigh. I looked over to where Aqua was floating and I notice she was on the ground, "Anyway what happened to Aqua? I didn't even touch her."

"Centurions themselves do not fight. They employ monsters servants to battle in their place. If their monsters are defeated, the Centurion's power will also fade. Right no she is only unconscious." Tenebrae explained. I sighed in relief, "Oh that's good, I didn't want to hurt her."

"Come, we must go after Lady Marta!" Tenebrae urged. "Right." I said following him through the next door.

Me: Well look's like that's done! Hopefully chapter 8 will be up soon.

Lloyd: *cover in tomato* Why are you so mean?! T-T

Me: Because I have to be. Anyways, if you have any question or comments, please drop me a review. See you later!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Me: Over 1,000 views?! Ratatosk check the paper! O_O"

Ratatosk: *rolls eyes* You've checked the paper a million times, stupid girl! *looks at paper* It's still the same!

Me: T_T I'm so happy!

Ratatosk: What is wrong with you? Did you have sugar today?

Me: *Smiles innocently* Of course not! What gave you that idea? *Hides cupcake*

Ratatosk: *sighs and shakes head* Just get on with the story…

Me: Ok~ I own nothing! I only own my OC!~

Ratatosk: Aren't you forgetting something?

Me: Huh? *Thinks* Oh yeah! I put Crystal's profile at the end of this chapter.

Ratatosk: *Snatches cupcake and runs*

Me: Hey, bring back my cupcake!

Crystal's POV ***********************************

Once the door slammed shut Richter let go of me and cast a spell on the door. "What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled furiously. I backed away as he came toward me, "I want to know something. Where did you get that Pendent?"

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you." I said. Suddenly a red blur flashed pasted me and slashed Richter across the back. Richter grunted in pain as he collapsed to the floor. Then before I could react I felt something hard smash into the back of my head. I gasped and closed my eyes in pain. I braced myself for impact with the ground but it never came. I felt to arms grab me to keep me from falling.

"Crystal!" I heard Emil's worried voice over me but it sounded deeper. _Huh? Is that Emil? _I thought as I blinked to clear my blurry vision. "Crystal, are you okay?" he asked with his normal voice. I blinked my eyes in uncertainty, "W…What?"

"Crystal, are you ok? What happened?" Emil asked worriedly.

"By the way, how did you get past that powerful monster by yourself?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck and started to answer but a pained grunt from Richter caught his attention, "Richter!" he said running over to him.

"Ugh…" Richter mumbled faintly as he struggled to get to his feet. He balanced himself on one knee and wedged his sword in the ground for support.

"Hang on! H…how did this…?!" Emil stammered anxiously.

"I was careless. Lloyd…"

"Huh?"

"Lloyd Irving, He…"

"Lloyd? You mean the servant of the Chosen of Regeneration?!"

"The core, He…"

"Core?" I asked curiously. But, before he could say more he lost the grip on his sword and fell to the ground.

"Richter!" Emil cried kneeling down to shake Richter. "Richter…" I whispered. _He said Lloyd attacked us. But why would Lloyd be here? Why did he do this to Richter? _I thought. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the conversation. "It's alright. The attack missed his vital organs."

I looked up just in time to see a black monster floating by my head. "Whoa! What the heck are you?!"

"I am Teneabrae Centurion." He introduced himself. "I'm Crystal." I replied. He nodded in acknowledgement and turn to Emil who had stopped shaking Richter, "So he'll survive?" He asked relived.

"Yes. Just leave him here and he will be fine. It is more important to go after Lady Marta."

Emil looked at him in disbelief, "Leave him here? We can't do that! We need to at least tell some one!" Emil said standing up.

"There's no time. Now that Lloyd has appeared, time is of the essences. Lady Marta's life is in grave danger. After all this man is the enemy. Didn't you come here to protect her?"

Emil glanced at me, "We did, but we can't just leave him liked this. Richter said some mean things, but I can't just abandon him now. Right, Crystal?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "…He did help us out and it would rude not to do the same. It would be wrong to just leave him like this."

"Go ahead and find Marta, I'll follow you as soon as I can," he told Tenebrae, then he turned to me, "Crystal, you're coming with me, right?"

I nodded, "Yes."

Tenebrae looked at us disapprovingly, "I believe you will regret this decision, but it is yours to make." With that being said, he turned and disappeared through the door.

Emil's P.O.V. ********************************************

'I need to get someone, I wonder if Aqua's awake?' I wondered. "So Emil, who are we going to ask?" Crystal asked, braking into my thoughts. "I think we should go see if Aqua's awake. She may be able to help Richter."

"That sounds good to me."

^Skit^ Never forgive him

Emil: *Angry* Dame Lloyd. How could he do this to Richter?! First he took my mother and father away from me, now his hurt Richter. *Quietly* Not to mention he hurt Crystal too… I won't forgive him!

^End of Skit^

^Skit^ Won't let him get away

*Pained look* Stupid Lloyd! He's always hurting someone! *Angry* Damn it! He killed my mom and now his trying to hurt more people! I won't let him get away!

^End of skit^

^Skit^ New cloths?

Crystal: Hey Emil, where'd you get those new cloths?

Emil: Umm… Tenebrae gave them to me, I think? *Confused*

Crystal: You think? *Laughs* You mean you don't know?

Emil: *Blushes* I…I really don't know! I became a Knight of Ratatosk and they just appeared.

Crystal: *Smirks* Right. Anyway, what's a Knight of Ratatosk? *Confused*

Emil: I…I'll explain later. Right now we need to see if Aqua is awake.

Crystal: Yeah, I know. (I wish I knew what a "Knight of Ratatosk" is.) *Sighs*

^End of skit^

Crystal's P.O.V *********************************

"Hey, she's awake!" Emil said relived. She turned to us in surprise, "Oh, it's you!"

"Aqua you have to come with us!" Emil told her urgently. Aqua snorted in disbelief, "You expect me to just go with you after what happened?!" she exclaimed outraged. I raised an eyebrow at Emil; he caught the look and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Heh Heh… don't worry about it…"

I rolled my eyes and smiled; _he's so silly. _I thought fondly. As he continued to persuade Aqua to come with us I move my gaze to study his outfit. His hair was still the same; blond with one piece on top of his head that never stayed down. He still had the same light emerald eyes. He was lightly tanned from living in the costal town, Palmacosta. He had a black scarf around his neck and black fingerless gloves that when past his elbows. His new blue shirt was sleeveless with two belts which were held together by a silver buckle, crisscrossed over his stomach onto his back. The long sword that he carried rested comfortably in its sheath on his lower back. The pants he wore before were replaced with black pants with yellow strips going down and across the front. His shoes were just like his pants.

_I wonder what happened to his old cloths? _I thought tilting my head in a questioning manner. "H…hey Crystal, a…are you coming?" Emil said.

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

When we got back Aqua rushed to Richter's side. She kneeled beside him with panicked look on her face. "Master Richter!" she said worryingly.

"How is he?" Emil asked equally concerned. "He he'll be fine. He took a sword to the back, but that's not why he collapsed. It's the wound from two years ago."

Emil and I looked at each other in confusion, "What happened?" Emil asked. Aqua straightened up and glared down at us, "If you weren't my enemy, I'd tell you. Anyways, leave Master Richter to me."

Emil nodded to her and turned to me, "Alright, time to find Marta! Lloyd's after her! We have to hurry!"

"Yeah, there's no telling what Lloyd has planned. She may need our help!" I said while I clench my fists.

He nodded and we ran through the door that Tenebrae disappeared through.

Emil's P.O.V ********************************************

We froze in our tracks at the sight in front of us, Marta and Lloyd circled each other, and then Lloyd moved in to attack. I watch as they traded blows. "Lloyd Irving why are you here?!" I asked, my shocked voice echoed around the room.

The two fighters stopped sparring and looked up at us in surprise. "Who're you?" Lloyd asked in a hasty tone.

I felt my body tense up in anger at the sight of him; I closed my eyes and balled up my fists, "Why did you kill them?" I asked in a low, furious voice. My heart pounded in my ears as my temper flared; I opened my eyes to glare at him, "My mother and father, and all those people in Palmacosta…Why did you have to kill all of them?!"

I heard Marta gasp in horror and at the corner of my eye I saw Crystal hang her head. Lloyd stared at me without a word for a minute then he closed his eyes as an almost hurt look crossed his features. He looked away, "Not again with Palmacosta…" he said quietly.

Crystal took a step toward him with a frightening look on her face, "How dare you! You killed innocent people in Palmacosta! You left people like Emil and I orphaned and homeless!" she snarled. She was shaking with rage and her pendent glowed.

I turned back to Lloyd, "What do you mean "again"? I'll never forgive you for that!" I shouted as I drew my sword. Marta and Crystal followed my lead and drew their weapons.

No one's P.O.V ***************************

**In Battle**

Lloyd stared calmly at the oncoming attacks. He evaded the sloppy, anger driven attacks with ease. He heaved a sigh Crystal rushed at me with her blade at her side. She raised it above her head when she got close and brought it down over Lloyd's head. He blocked the blow just in time, then he hooked her weapon in between his own and twisted own of her hand.

"Damn it!" she growled as she lunged for it. Lloyd swung the sword in his left hand at her. She gasped and rolled out of the way; she knocked Lloyd out of the way and jumped up.

Emil took advantage of his lowered defenses and ran in to attack. He leaped over Crystal with his weapon above his head, aiming for Lloyd's head. Lloyd's eyes widened in surprise, he raised his duel swords up to block the attack. The attack sent shockwaves down both fighters' arms; Lloyd pushed Emil back and elbowed him in the chest, knocking the breath out of him. While he was bent over in pain Lloyd smash the halt of one his sword in to the back of Emil's head.

"Get away from him!" Crystal shouted at Lloyd with fury filled eyes. She sliced at him, but he twisted around her attack and knocked her out.

Marta ran at Lloyd with a furious look in her eyes. Blocked her attack and jumped away from her. They ran at each other and traded blows until Lloyd got the upper hand and knocked her out.

Crystal's P.O.V ***************************

I slowly opened my eyes as the pain in my head dulled, "Darn it…" I grumbled as I rubbed the bump on my head.

"Emil, wake up." Marta said anxiously. I looked to my left to see Marta on her knees beside Emil, who was still unconscious. I climb to my feet and walk over, "How is he?"

"I think he's ok." she said, concern written all over her face. I stoop down beside Emil and shook him gently, "Hey Emil, walk up."

"Mmmmm…Huh?" Emil mumbled then he shot up, "I'm alive!" he said in amazement.

Marta and I sighed in relief, "I guess he decided not to kill us." Marta said.

I looked up from the conversation to see Tenebrae floating by the alter, "What's wrong Tenebrae?" I asked when I saw his troubled expression.

"Centurion Lumen's core is…" he started in a distressed tone

"It's gone!" Marta cried, finishing Tenebrae's sentence. "Do you mean that white thing?" I asked while I looked at the alter.

"I think Lloyd took it with him." Emil stated. Marta looked at him as a panicked look crossed her face, "He took it?! Are you sure?!"

"Y…yeah, was it important?"

"Yes, Lumen's core is essential to our journey." Tenebrae explained.

"But why would Lloyd want it?" I asked while frowning at the floor. Marta shook her head, "I don't know. But what I do know is we need to get it back fast."

"Lady Marta we must hurry. You and I must go after Lloyd." Tenebrae urged.

I looked at the altar; _Did Lloyd come here for the core? Speaking of which, what is a core anyway? Was it the white jewel I saw on the alter before we fought Lloyd?_

*Flashback*

"Lloyd Irving, What are you doing here?!" Emil shouted. I growled as anger pulse through me. _What's he doing here? _I thought as I gritted my teeth. _Control yourself… Huh? _I looked past Lloyd's head to see a white jewel floating there. _What's that? _I wondered.

*End of Flashback*

"Crystal? H…hey, Crystal? We're leaving now." Emil's voice called, pulling me from my thoughts. I blinked, "Did you say something?"

Emil nodded, "Yes, I said we're leaving."

"Emil, come on! Let's go!" Marta called.

"C…coming! Let's go Crystal." he said then he turned and followed after Marta as I followed silently behind.

"Hey, what's that?" I wondered as I walked over to investigate. The others walked over as well and examined the object.

"It looks like the mask Lloyd was wearing." Marta informed us. Emil glanced at it again, "It's pretty tacky."

"Very tacky." I said with a snicker.

"Super tacky." Marta added.

"Tacky indeed." Tenebrae said.

I picked it up and examined it closer, it was gold with red eyes. "So what should we do with it?" I asked, looking at the others.

"U…um, should we keep it?" Emil suggested. I shrugged and handed it to him. He took it and put it in the item bag.

*Skit* ^Masked Man^

Marta: This is Lloyd's mask. It's probably inspired by that play, "The Phantom of the Operetta."

Emil: You think so? It reminds me more of "F for Feud."

Marta: Is that the one with the two brothers where one is king and at the end they switch places?

Emil: You're thinking of "The Man in the Aluminum Mask." How can you get those two mixed up?

Tenebrae: *Slumps* I have no idea what you two are talking about.

Crystal: *Sweatdrops* Join the club Tenebrae.

*End of Skit*

We walked back to the door that we came through, "It won't open!" I said in disbelief.

"It appears to have been sealed from the other side." Tenebrae observed.

"Damn! This must be Lloyd's doing. I'm sure he did this to trap us in here!" Marta yelled in frustration.

I growled in irritation and crossed my arms, "Damn it… why dose he do things liked this?"

"There is a draft. There must be another way out. Let's have another look around." Tenebrae suggested.

"Alright! Let's get looking."

We split up and looked around the room for another way out. "Tenebrae, are you sure there's another way out?" I asked uncertainly as I examined the area around me. He nodded as he floated by me, "Yes, I am most certain of it."

I shot him a skeptical look, "Whatever you say Tenebrae."

"What's this?" Emil asked no one in particular. I walked over to him, "What did you find, Emil?"

"I…I think it's a poster." He explained as we all studied it.

"What's a poster doing in a place like this?" I wondered aloud.

"It has something written on it. 'Jewel Hunter Lloyd Irving was here.'" Emil read. I glared at the poster while Marta fumed, "Uggh, that jerk! Set on fire!"

She turned to Emil expectantly as did Tenebrae. "Emil, burn it for her." He said.

I blinked in confusion and turn to Emil for an answer but he looked equally confused. "Burn it?" he asked, and then realization crossed his face. "Oh, you mean that."

I raised an eyebrow at him as he balled up his hand and lifted it up to the poster. Suddenly fire shot out of his fist and engulfed the post, reveling a switch. I stared at him wide eyed, "H…how did you do that?"

He rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous or embarrassed and a small blush appeared on his face. "W…well, I…" he started but Marta cut him off.

"Shouldn't we be going? Lloyd has Lumen, remember?" she said, tapping her foot impatiently as she glared at me. I raised an eyebrow at her and shot her a 'What's your problem?' look. She continued to glare at me so I sighed and turned to Emil, "She's right. We have to hurry."

He nodded and pressed the switch, we all jumped as a door behind us opened. "It opened!" Emil said as he stared at the door wide eyed.

Marta smiled and jumped for joy, "Great! Now we can go search for Lloyd!"

"Alright! Let's go before he gets too far away!" I said in determination.

"…But I'm only able to pick up small traces of Lumen. It may already be to late to follow them." Tenebrae informed us. Marta slumped sadly, "No…"

"Is Lumen's core really so valuable that you have to fight over it?" Emil asked with a very confused look on his face. I looked at her curiously, I was wondering the same thing.

"Oh, I guess a lot of this doesn't make sense to you." she stated.

"Yeah, no kidding." I said rolling my eyes. She shot my a glare and continued, "To put it simply, the Centurions' core are the eggs if Centurions, like Tenebrae. Lumen's core is the egg of Centurion Lumen."

"You might say that contain Centurions in hibernation." Tenebrae added.

"So, basically Centurions' cores are Centurions taking a nap." I concluded. Marta nodded, "Right and the core on my forehead is Ratatosk's core and it's…"

"The demon lord's egg?!" Emil backed away with panic in his eyes. I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, Emil. I don't think he's a demon."

"I told you he's not a demon!" Marta ranted.

"Perhaps, we should take the time to explain this to them." Tenebrae suggested while he pointed at us with his hand like tail. Marta nodded, "True. But let's get out of here first."

Me: Man, it took me forever to get this up! Sorry for the wait! Anyways, here's Crystal's profile as promised:

Crystal

Age: 16

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 100lb

Hometown: Palmacosta

Race: Human /?

Appearance: Dark brown hair, dark green eyes, lightly tanned skin

Weapon: Sword

Element: Darkness

Good personality traits: Kind, Loyal, Observant, Inspiring, Courageous, Determined, Confident (out the outside)

Bad personality traits: Hotheaded, Stubborn, Cocky at times, Competitive, Insecure (on the inside)

Me: I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading! If you have any questions or suggestions, don't be afraid to PM me or just review! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
